Training Teacher?
by R.Sakari
Summary: Tenten requested Sasuke's help for training, and the cold-hearted boy actually accepts? His reason why? Her reason why for training harder? And what? Are feelings developing! Oneshot SasuTen


**((Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just writing fanfics with Naruto characters xP ))**

* * *

Training Teacher?

Sasuke ducked as he heard a flying kunai coming his way. Without showing a hint of fear or surprise, Sasuke merely returns the fire. But instead of throwing back a kunai; he had thrown something else. Sasuke's competitor lifted her body up, doing a nifty jump before landing and catching the object that was thrown at her by Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Tenten yelled in anger as she held the object in her hand. "What the hell is this?! You're supposed to help me train, why aren't you fighting back!"

Sasuke who had his hands in his pockets, walked towards the furious girl. He looked up, and Tenten witness a small smirk curving at the end of his lips. "Calm down Tenten, we're just taking a break." He stated. He them pointed towards the object in Tenten's hand. "Open it."

Tenten looked to Sasuke confused, but looked back at the object in her hand. She finally realized it was round, and was wrapped around by bamboo leaves. She quickly unravels it and when she finally got to the core, she realized it was an onigiri. (Rice ball) She looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze.

"Well, eat it." He said simply, before pulling out his own lunch. Tenten stubborn-pouting face begins to disappear, replacing it with gratitude.

Sasuke and Tenten were at the peak of a training field, chowing down their meal. Their chewing filled the silent air before Tenten began to talk.

"Sasuke?" She asked, looking at the bitten onigiri.

"Hm?" Sasuke replied, still eating the last bits of his meal. Tenten looked ahead of her, hesitate to speak, afraid Sasuke won't answer the question she's about to ask. Sasuke took the last bite of his lunch before looking to Tenten. "What?" He asked again.

Tenten quickly brought all the nerve she had together before abruptly turning to Sasuke. He jumped back a bit in surprise. Tenten stared intensively at Sasuke whose face was turning a shade of pink at the closeness they were in.

Tenten leans in closer to Sasuke. His body went stiff, before leaning himself backwards away from Tenten who was stilling leaning forward closer to Sasuke.

"T-Tenten?" He manages to say before Tenten stopped. She continues to stare deeply in Sasuke's eyes until finally—!

"Why did you agree to help me train?" Tenten asked bluntly.

Sasuke who didn't expect this, fell in dismay at her question. He was apparently thinking of something _else_. "Well?" Tenten asked her body still close to Sasuke's. Sasuke shook his head, before gently pushing Tenten's body back where she sat last.

"Why are you asking me this?" He asked a bit annoyed. "What a stupid question."

"It's not a stupid question!" Tenten countered angrily. "It's just that, I know for a fact that if any other girl; like Sakura and Ino asked you, you would've said no."

"No I wouldn't." Sasuke said quickly. Tenten looked to him, knowing very well that he was lying. Sasuke sensing this rolled his eyes.

"Okay okay, I wouldn't have agreed to them..." He said, giving in. "But why does it matter? I'm helping you train aren't I? Why does it make a difference?"

"I just want to know." She pleaded, her eyes turning into puppy eyes, begging for Sasuke to give her an answer. Sasuke winced, trying his best to avoid such…big… pretty brown … puppy eyes—

"Okay!" Sasuke yelled, heaving a heavy sigh. "The reason why I agreed to help you is because—"

"Sasuke!"

Stopping Sasuke's sentence short, a loud big voice squeezed his way through between Sasuke and Tenten. Both Sasuke and Tenten turned and were suddenly confronted by an obxious boy whose grin widens wider and wider. "What are you guys up to?" Naruto asked, pulling both his arms around Sasuke's and Tenten's neck. "Nothing… _too_ mischievous I hope." Naruto finished with a mischievious smile, implying that he's suspecting something. Both Sasuke and Tenten faces went a quick red before both grabbing ahold of Naruto and throwing him off them shoulders.

"We are not!" Both voices yelled. Naruto, his face now implanted to the ground muffled a "Okay," giving in of his 'joking' ways.

--

"Hmm… So that's how it is." Naruto said, eating the rest of Tenten's onigiri. "You were just training Tenten, huh?"

"Of course. It's not like I'll come to Sasuke for anything else." Tenten blurted out. Sasuke's face twitched a bit when Tenten said that.

"Why don't you just come to me Tenten-san?" Naruto asked. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"No thanks Naruto." She stated harshly. Sulking now, Naruto head lowered in dismay.

"Oh." Naruto suddenly said. Tenten looked to Naruto in a questioning look.

"What?" Tenten asked suspisciously.

Naruto then turned his entired body towards Tenten, and sat with his legs criss-crossed. His blue eyes focused on Tenten, his face filled with wonder. "What?!" Tenten asked again, only this time with much force.

"Why is it that you want to train harder?" Naruto asked, scratching his blonde head. "I mean, Gai-sensei gives you tons of hardcore training. Why do more?"

As Naruto asked the question, without moving his head, Sasuke sneakly averted his eyes slowly towards Tenten waiting for her reply. He realizes just then, that he doesn't know the exact reason why Tenten asked him to train her either. Wanting to know the answer too, Sasuke listened in on Naruto's and Tenten's conversation.

"I want to get stronger." Tenten stated finally. "I know that Lee is working hard. And I can clearly tell _Neji_ is working extra harder…"

Both Sasuke and Naruto sensed the difference as Tenten mentions Neji's name. Sasuke looked away from Tenten who's eyes were looking straight ahead of her. "I want to do the same. I want to be worthy enough to be on this team. I want… to catch up to them and be the best that I can be. I want to be a kunoichi who Lee and Neji can _depend_ on."

Though Sasuke admires Tenten's determination, he suddenly felt a tightening sensation in his chest whenever Tenten mentions the prodigy _Neji_. Why is it that Sasuke was feeling this way?

Suddenly standing up, Sasuke stood before Tenten and Naruto. "Let's go then." Sasuke said. Tenten and Naruto looked up to Sasuke a bit bewildered. Patting the dirt off his pants, Sasuke looked down at Tenten, his eyes narrowing. A smirk form quickly on Sasuke face before saying,

"If I'm the one to help you train, then I'm not gonna be the one to help you be equal to your teammates." Sasuke then held out his hand, "If I'm gonna train you, I'm gonna train you hard until you _surpass_ your teammates."

Tenten eyes widen, at Sasuke's overly-confident statement. And seeing Sasuke's face underneath the bright sun made the whole scene _that_ much cooler. Quickly enough, the ends on Tenten lips widen into a sincere smile. "Yeah." Was all she could say before taking Sasuke's hand and pulling her self up.

"I'll help too!" Naruto said, jumping in excitement. Everyones' face were filled with anticipation as they all walked together towards the main cite of the training field.

Although Sasuke expression looks the same as always, for some reason… he's questioning himself. Why was it that he felt something after hearing Tenten mention Neji's name? Why did he wake up so early in the morning to make her an onigiri that Naruto devoured in minutes… and most of all—

Why did Sasuke agreed in training Tenten to begin with?

Shaking those thoughts off, Sasuke ignored it and focuses his mission on hand.

_It's time to help her get stronger for her teammates, Lee and **Neji**—_

Sasuke stopped again once he felt something bothering his chest again.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing Sasuke!" Naruto yelled from the front.

"Come on!" Tenten waved, with a smile on her face.

Looking up, Sasuke pushed aside what just happened.

"Y-yeah." Sasuke said, running towards Tenten and Naruto.

_What a fool Sasuke is, ne?_

**(A/N: Here's another oneshot of my favorite couple to write about :] Haha I tried to related close to the first fanfic i've wrote "Love from Afar" If you've read that oneshot, you'll know that in this oneshot, it focus on when _Sasuke's _feelings began to appear/develop! hehe Well, I hope you all enjoyed it, and feel free to tell me what you think whether it's good or bad! So come, press that button and make your voice heard! I'll take request also ^^ Whelps, Ta-ta for now! )**


End file.
